The Story and Life of General Stallion P. Rush
THE LIFE AND STORY OF LORD STALLION P. RUSH chapter 1 early life stallion was not always eitc in fact far from it his original name was Grant (viewer: he gave out permits for science experiments? Writer:no... thats my name) Grant Patrick Rush. he was born in an orphanage and at age 11 was a stowaway and a gifted swordsman and thief. but this is not a 3rd person story in fact this is more of a prologue below is our first chapter the REAL chapter 1 age eleven/early more detailed My Name is Stallion Rush Im an Eitc officer this is the story of my life -going back in time- August 5 !712 running, running, running "Grant I told you not to steal that ring!" my cousin billy hexhead said. "sorry cousin I couldn't help myself!" I said, by the way, my name is Grant Rush "HALT!!" a navy guard yelled "no way!" we both yelled simultaneously as we ran through port royal plaza we saw more guards appearing from alleys "uh - oh" I thought as the guards cocked the muskets... we stopped in our tracks halfway across the port royal bridge and raised our hands in surrender. The navy guards grabbed me and billy and marched us strait to fort Charles. When we got there a EITC officer was waiting for us me and billy smiled sheepishly at the looming face of the man "you stole the ring of lord Beckett?" He asked I looked at my well worn shoes "yes" I said sadly "well good job!" the officer said "nobody has done such a task successfully before!" he exclaimed "excuse me?" billy questioned "my apologies let me introduce myself I am the headmaster of the academy for royal cadets that ring you stole was part of a test. those who can steal the ring under the nose of such high security are considered above average people. people who are allowed to become troops in the navy." "So your saying you are allowing us to join the navy?" I questioned "exactly" Billy said I turned to face him "how do you know?" "im part of it!" he replied showing of the navy tattoo on his arm. O_o "MY LONG LOST COUSIN IS A NAVY MAN?" I yelled to nobody in particular. -10 days later- "THRUST THRUST BLOCK CHOP SLASH!" the drill instructor yelled at the cadets I was breathing heavily Billy was next to me swinging his practice blade with intense speed like mine "REST!" the instructor yelled I dropped my practice blade and fell backward sweating hard I had decided to join the academy and learn swordsmanship sailing and other stuff. It was real great stuff except for the fact the drills were never ending, the food was poor, and the tattoo of enrolment was still sore from being branded into my skin. when I was picking at the lapel on my jacket the instructor yelled at me "RUSH GET OVER HERE!" I got up and jogged over straitened my small red cadet jacket smoothed out my white cadet pants and said "yes sir?" "have you ever been on a pirate chase?" "no sir" "well lets make this your first the headmaster recommended you to go on a chase for a pirate flagship because of your extremely high weapon training scores now go sign yourself out a sword and pistol and report to the captain waiting at the dock!" "YES SIR!" I said and jogged off to the armoury. Chapter 2: the pirate chase As I walked down the dock playing with my jacket lapel again I thought of what the armourer said "I pity a man who goes on a chase for a pirate not knowing whats going to happen next." ''what did he mean by that? how does he know what will happen? what I am getting myself into? no time to ponder those thoughts I tell myself as I walk down the road I see captain "you the boy who the headmaster is sending down here?" he asked "yes sir!" I say and stand upright to attention "good now get on board the ship and man the mizzen mast!" "Yes sir!" I say as I run toward the ship excited for my first pirate chase The ships large enough a huge ship of the line with hundreds of cannons its crewed by 300 sailors and officers at the least I cant see much from my postion on the mizzen mast but all I know is that we have been sailing for three hours! as soon as I start to lose myself to sleep for awhile the quartermaster starts ringing the alarm bell in a panic I look up and nearly died right then and there when I shifted my weight, I lost blalance and fell of the mast a second before its was blasted into nothing. when my vision cleared and my ears stopped ringing I realized I was in the middle of a flagship battle as I came to my senses and pulled out the pistol I brought and shot a pirate in the heart about half a dozen guys dressed in bright colors charged at me I pulled out the cutlass I had also brought and engaged the first three pirates in a duel my mind went on auto pilot thrust chop parry hack thrust duck prarry stab. In no time the pirates are no more when I look up I see so is the rest of the battle then I look at the pirate I shot and gasp I didnt relaize it before but I had shot the captain then I looked at my own jacket and almost fainted there was a huge gash running down my ribs after seeing that - I fainted. I woke in the infirmary back at the acadamy and groaned my head was killing me I looked at where the swordsman had cut me and it was nothing but long white scar "how long have I been here?" I muttered "two months" a voice said I looked up and saw the headmaster "you took quite a beating Grant." he said "oh yes I want to congratulate you for killing that pirate" thanks" I said "your welcome" the headmaster said with a mischeivious smile "and welcome to gifted cadets training. chapter 3: the beginning of the black coats as I walk down the hallway to my new dormitory I get a jumpy felling in my gut its like I can feel the excitement coming out my ears after another ten minutes of walking I find the dormitory as I walk in all the cadets already in there look up one of them spoke "yeah what?" he said in a smooth voice "im a new cadet to this training unit and this is my new dorm." I said in a shaky voice "nice to meet you" two cadets said "thats talbot and joe everland" the kid who spoke to me first said. "im Grant Rush" I replied "pleased to meet you" the kid said I studied his face for a moment he like me, was a blond he had blue eyes and a emotionless face the other two, Talbot and Joe were both brunette while Talbot had hazel eyes Joe had green. there was one other kid in the room sleeping he had black hair and I guessed he had blue eyes by the look of it. "Thats Johnson ''Master Johnson" "oh by the way my names John Goldtooth" showing of is golden Molar. I smiled and could tell that I would fit in with these guys just fine. 1 week later "Grant You ok?" "wha- yeah fine" I was laying in bed reading a book I found at the library and had been quiet for quite a while "well come on todays another stealth training lesson" joe said I groaned stealh training lesson were the worst we had to do all kind of stupid thinks like cover ourselfs in mud and let it harden and dry on us (better way to keep a man down then cement by the way) act like a drunk for no reason (instructor says it makes people ignore you) and other things like that. when we got to class it seemed like the teacher wasn't there we all sighed and said at the same time "broom closet top shelf" the broom closet door opened and thud was heard and our teacher emerged "good job" he said "now take your seats come on we dont have all day" he said "now lets start" - an hour later- "well good job today class see you in a week" as we all started to pack up and leave our teacher said, "Grant would you come here?" I walked over to the teachers desk "yes sir?" I said "I didnt want to tell you this but, you only have another month of training in your elective classes." "what?!?!" "why?" "because those classes are for normal cadets your in the gifted unit now" he sadly said I knew if I had to leave my electives I couldnt see billy anymore. "that is" the teacher said "unless you can run an "errand" for the headmaster he said if you can do it you can continue your electives and have the gifted classes too." I knew this was possible by shortening my dorm time. I thought for a moment "sure" I said "good" now heres a map of town follow to this cave and... so for fifteen minutes he told me directions and when he was done I jogged of to the armory to get the weapons he said I would need after I had them, I would tell my friends where I was going. chapter 4: whacking and head hacking" "run buy run!" the skeleton yelled at me as he commanded his collegues to chase me "I hope you know what your doing!" Johnson yelled to me "chill man! ive think I got this right!" I replied. "you think ?" ''"yep" just as we ran out of the cave that I had set explosives in it blossamed into an enormous fireball I shoved the ido lwe had swiped for the headmaster into his hands "here take this to the dorm your wern't supposed to come along anyway. I had told my friends where I was going and johnson wanted to come along. "ok" he said "good luck" "thanks" I said "i'll need it." as soon as my friend disappeared around the corner of town the skeletons swarmed out I pulled out both of my swords and and dual assaulted the undead horrors two hours later I was battered and bleeding but smiling madly and truly enjoying myself when a skeleton stabbed me in the heart as I lost started to lose sight something happened I dont know what but some sort of explosion blasted all the skeletons apart and even the sword stuck in me disintegrated and the wound healed and I felt fine I looked down at the point where I had been stabbed and gasped a mark on my chest had appeared it was a skull with blackened skin all around it and the skin kept growing black until there was a detailed jolly roger tattoo like thing on my chest. It was about the 3 inches tall and 2 inches wide I touched the skin and it disappeared I started to worry but decided to drop it and go get the idol from johnson as I sheathed my swords and sarted limping back home chapter 4 part 2 meeting with the headmaster alright, before I start this I have a question for the readers. has anybody out there read "The rangers Apprentice" series? I may be writing the first book in it POTCO style but I need some people's names instead of the normal characters first characters needed NOTE: ALL CHARCTORS HAVE BEEN TAKEN please contact me if you want yourself or somebody else who agreed to be in this ok now on with the chapter! As I limped to the head masters office I stared at the idol I had gone through so much trouble through to get. was keeping a few of my classes really worth all that? what was this idol thing anyway? "''no time to ponder it now" ''I thought as I reached the headmasters office after a slight hesitation I knocked on the door "enter" The headmaster said. As I walked through the door I saw the headmaster and 19 other men hunched over a map "ah thank you Grant that is awfully nice of you to bring us the idol we need it for an upcoming defence on one of our ports." the headmaster said "your welcome" I replied. "anway in a few days your classes will be taking place on Tortuga for live fire rounds you can tell that to your friends in your dorm oh yes and by any chance do you still have that sword you used in the pirate raid?" "yes of course i" - BOOM a huge explosion shook the building right down to the very foundations when I regained my sense of balance I could see the 20 men also in the room drawing there swords as I was about to do the same the headmaster said; "no Grant I need you to go to your dorm and rally any cadets who can hold there own in battle! this is a raid!" before he and the other 19 men left to assault the enemy as soon as they were gone I jumped out the window and landed in the courtyard 20 feet below the landing hurt like fire but I had to get to my dorm and I also needed to find Billy... chapter 5: the defense of the navy school "NSM all the way navy swine!" somebody yelled "NSM keep your gun up and the body count high!" "NSM?" I thought whats that? "Never stop the murder boys another guy yelled" ''"never stop the murder?" "never... stop... murder... NSM!" ''I realized these must be some sort of pirate raiders who called themselves NSM after there slogan as I sprinted down the hallway I saw guards and student assisstants alike jog down the hallways past me with shiny and deadly looking weapons in there hands and hoped the school watch would be enough to assist the navy in there defence of the island as I continued my run down the corridor I finally reached billys room "BILLY" I yelled as I busted down the door only to find one of the NSM pirates with a gun at my unconscious cousins head he turned and shot at me missing by a mile I pulled out the dagger I carried with me since my fisrt days as a thief before I was part of the navy, a gleaming coltello dagger hee saw the blade and laughed before drawing his own weapon, a golden dagger he laughed again and charged I ducked tripped him and stabbed him in the neck, nice clean kill thanks to the Coltello's oil it kept the blood from spurting everywhere after that I checked Billy's pulse confirming he was just unconscious then left him a second dagger I borrowed from the dead pirate and moved on to my dorm there I found my team/ room mates already loading whatever guns they had and sliding swors into there belts Johnson tossed me a haymaker pistol and a darkfire cutlass which I slid into my belt after that we left the room without a word and checked for anybody who would defend our home after 10 minutes of knocking out or killing pirates we assembled a force of special ops trainees of about 30 boy medics,snipers, and vanguards galore mixed in with another 40 normal trainees we had them form groups with at least 2 special ops members ranging from groups of 3 to 6 after that me and my rookies left for the main town as part of our training we were able to follow each others moves and orders without a word acting like ghosts we would glide into an area spoke and kill any NSM pirates and move on we would only search the area not being covered by an official guard squad and made sure the towns easy to be ambushed in alleys were empty. after 3 hours of searching then moving on to the real battle zone we blew them all up; blew up the pirates blew up there ships, darn near blew up the island. ''2 days later im still putting my medic skills to the test as we find more and more wounded citizens and navy soldiers to treat or bury and now I know for the rest of my life the NSM pirate armada is a force to avoid and a force that has put my cousin in a coma and they are all saying he's gonna die chances are he could be dead right now and now I know for the rest of my life even after Billy wakes up I will hunt down every last NSM member and kill them in return for what they did to my cousin. Chapter 6 old friends, early ends, and new horizons after the battle of the island for the next 10 years Grant Rush gained a reputation as a fierce fighter and a kind hearted person and after graduation from the royal navy academy he and his fellow special ops friends were accepted into EITC special ops academy and were trained for and additional five years in the EITC special ops eventually graduating into one of the best EITC special ops forces in the Caribbean, The Black Coats and, in honour of there power and bravery they were giving honorary names,which were also to be there code names,Grants,for being as fast as a cavalry horse and just as devastating in battle was named Stallion. July 7 anniversary of the day the navy school was attacked As I Walked down the familiar hallways of the Navy academy I walked to the hospital which was also used publicly as a hospital as well as a first aid station for the students and I remembered all the fond memories of the place as I walked into the public hospital area and walked up to the nurse at the visitors counter and said, "nice to see you again Sara" the nurse smiled in return in said "good afternoon Stall. I guess you know the drill?" I nodded in return and put on a visitors badge put all my weapons on a shelf and walked down to room B312 and opened the door I looked and, as usual saw my cousin, Billy Hexhead sound asleep in the bed where he had been for over fifteen years he had grown at the same rate as he should and his heart rate was normal and as I looked on my sleeping cousin I smiled sadly remembering the day NSM had put him in the coma that started all this and I remembered my vow to kill every last one of them. as I thought about all this heard a knock on the door and a guy wearing a red coat barged in gasping I looked dat him and said, "yes?" "sir" the man gasped "you are called back to duty." I sighed "the call for battle never ends" I smiled again at my sleeping cousin and left. Next: Chapter 6 part 2 Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO